Tea Palace
Tea Palace is de oudste tea shop van Libertas. Hij werd door Joeri Van der Sype opgericht die hem later schonk aan , die hem op zijn beurt bij Quality Foods, Quality Holding voegde. :Just have a look around! Ons gamma * Libertan Royal: een beroemde thee, bekend om zijn heerlijke vanillesmaak. Het is een excellente zwarte thee, met zalige toetsen vanille en sinaasappelzestes. Een rijk smaak van citroen en rode vruchten siert deze thee, die de geur van een traditioneel theehuisje evenaart. * German Winter: een smaakvolle winterthee, verrijkt met de smaak van citrusvruchten en speculaaskruiden. Deze thee is erg lekker bij het ontbijt op koude winterochtenden, maar kan ook lekker smaken in de namiddag. * Rozebottelthee: een klassieker met een goede naam. De rozebottelthee van Tea Palace wordt in de hele westerse wereld aanzien als een van de beste op de markt, met zijn enorm rijke smaak en heldere kleur. * Rozebottel Plus: de geliefde rozebottelthee is hier aangevuld met perzikaroma's, wat een heerlijke combinatie is. De Rozebottel Plus thee is bijzonder populair in Maple Hills, waar hij dagelijks bij Tea Time bovengehaald wordt. Speciale buitenlandse thee Tea Palace staat er voor bekend superieure buitenlandse theesoorten aan te bieden. Het is onze traditie en die houden wij graag in stand. Van typische Engelse theesoorten over bijzonder moeilijk te vinden Taiwanese thee tot Indische, Turkse en Japanse thee. right|300px Europese thee * Blue of London: een van 's werelds beste thee's, Yunnan, met een frisse en delicate Calabrische bergamotsmaak. Deze bijzondere thee is erg fijn en gebalanceerd, en veruit de beste van de Earl Greys. * Lord's Tea: een erg aantrekkelijke Earl Grey, ook met een sterke bergamotsmaak en met saffraanbloemetjes. * Big Ben: een erg goeie mengeling van Yunnan en Assam. Het is zowel een milde als ronde en kruidige thee, een succesvolle mengeling van beide theesoorten. Deze is erg geschikt als ochtendthee. * Loverstea: een heerlijke mix van zwarte thee, appel, amandel, vanille en gember. Erg populair op het platteland van Libertas. Aziatische thee *'Song tea:' is een heerlijke met Wu Long, bloemen en exotische vruchten verrijkte thee. Een laag cafeïne gehalte. *'China Pu Er:' a very fine crop, with many buds for this very particular type of tea. Its powerful scent is reminiscent of damp soil and bark. Its name means “trouser bottom”. A Chinese folk tale tells how the tea pickers keep the best leaves for themselves, hiding them in their pockets before taking them home. *'China Long Jing:' Dragon Well. One of the most renowned China teas. Originating from the Zhejiang province, the plants grow on the upper slopes of the Tian Mu mountains. The tea can by recognised by the way it is folded into the shape of a tea leaf. It has a delicate fragrance, a slightly sweet flavour and a silky texture. The liquor is velvety and long in the mouth, with a chestnut aroma. A good introduction to green tea. *'China big Yunnan imperial:' The great character and subtlety of the Grand Yunnan Imperial, both flowery and mild, has earned it the name of “the Mocha of teas” or “the Surgeons’ tea” since it wakes one up without making one nervous. It has magnificent leaves with many golden buds and gives a highly coloured beverage. A wonderful morning tea with a honey scent. *'Monks tea:' Inspired by an ancient recipe created in a Tibetan monastery, Monks tea is a rare blend with a unique flavour. Legend tells how the monks would prepare this blend of tea, plants and flowers in the greatest of secrecy. After several days of soaking, the leaves were carefully plucked out and put to one side. By this mysterious alchemy the monks turned the tea into gold and gave it its exceptional scent. *'Japanese Geisha:' 'Sakura' is de Japanse naam. Deze Senchathee is heel lichtjes aangevuld met kersebloesem, wat een heerlijke verfijnde smaak oplevert. *'Japan Sencha Ariake:' is geproduceerd in de provincie Kyushu. Sencha Ariake is de mildste van alle Sencha's. Het is erg 'flowery' en zeer aangenaam bij het ontbijt. *'Taiwan Tiger Tea:' zijn sterke smaak heeft deze thee de Taiwanese gerookte theesoorten hun reputatie bezorgd. Het is van bladeren van topkwaliteit gemaakt en het rookproces is volledig volgens de regels van de kunst gedaan: vele uren boven een vuur van 'spruce roots'. Dit is zeker een van de meest gerookte theesoorten en een absolute favoriet bij kenners. *'Fakir Tea:' een smaakvolle, zachte mix van groene thee en Chai-kruiden met een sprankeltje grapefruit. De thee is op z'n best ofwel heel heet geserveerd ofwel iced. *'Darjeeling Margaret’s Hope:' een fruitige thee met een groots karakter. Bijzonderheidje: de thee is zo donker en intens als gevolg van het grote aandeel Assam-thee (80%), meer dan Chinese thee, wat niet zo gewoon is voor Darjeeling-thee. Het is een veelgewilde thee, en is het populairst als ochtendthee. Arabische thee *'Hammam Tea:' geïnspireerd op de traditionele Turkse thee en gebaseerd op groene thee, bloemen en fruit. Hammam Tea is een groene thee, aangevuld met de pulp van groene dadels en rode vruchten. De thee bevat veel vitamines en is bekend voor z'n frisheid en dorstlessende kwaliteiten. *'Concubine Tea:' een mengeling van groene en zwarte theesoorten, met een sprankelende mix van bloemen, kers, papaya en caramel. *'Turkse çay' is een soort zwarte thee die nabij de Zwarte Zee geproduceerd wordt. Elders in de wereld wordt de Turkse Thee rize tea genoemd, naar de provincie Rize. Locaties * Civitas Libertas ** Civitas: Winkelcentrum van Civitas Libertas * Companies Place ** Kierkegaard Building * Victoria ** Quality Shopping Victoria * Wikistad ** Winkelwijk (Winkelcentrum van Wikistad) Geschiedenis Tea Palace werd op 16 mei 2007 opgericht door Joeri Van der Sype. Het was oorspronkelijk een Engelstalig theewinkel, en de enige in Libertas en de UWN. Later nam die over, na een lange periode van inactiviteit. Langzaamaan werd de zaak vernederlandst, opdat die later opgenomen zou worden in de Quality Holding, Quality Foods, als partner van Coffee a gogo. Op 20 december 2007 werd de overname voltooid. Tea Palace bestaat ook in Lovia. Meer informatie daarover vind u hier. Externe link * Lijst van theeproducten * Tea Palace in Lovia Zie ook * Coffee a gogo Categorie:Taverne Categorie:Bedrijf Categorie:Winkel Categorie:Quality Foods Categorie:Companies Place Categorie:Civitas Categorie:Centrum (Victoria) Categorie:Oude Park